Dorky Girl and Mr Popular
by Cryztal Cupcake
Summary: AU. When Austin, the most popular guy in school breaks up with Kira, Ally, the dorky girl, is shocked. She was even more shocked when she found him running to her for help..by pretending to date him to make Kira jealous. What happens when Ally agrees? Will their "love" stay fake, or will it become real? Rated T just because.
1. Meet Ally

**1: Meet Ally, the Dorky Girl**

**xoxo**

"Austin, babe, can you believe it? That dumb girl, Ally, totally tripped right in front of me on purpose to spill food on ME!" I heard, hiding behind my locker door. "She had STRAWBERRY YOGURT for lunch! You know I hate that flavor of yogurt, right babe?"

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him reply.

I knew they were walking away now, but I peeked just in case then shut my locker door. So, you must be wondering, this Ally girl is totally a dork! Well, you're right. I am a dork. Yes, I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you.

That girl just talking about me was Kira, and that guy that replied was her boyfriend (and my crush,) Austin Moon. Or at least he thinks he's his boyfriend. Personally, I think she just uses him to have someone to talk to about her problems about, since her BFF moved away.

"Ally!"

I jumped. I knew who it was, though. I turned to see, of course, my best friend Trish.

"Hey, Trish. Were you hanging out with those other girls again? Don't lie. Who were they? Valerie and Vivian or something?" I pretended not to know.

"Yeah, and those are there names. Sorry, am I hanging out with them too much? Because, I could totally ditch you!" Trish looked worried and I glared at her, making her burst out laughing. "Just kidding."

"Trish, I don't get it. How do you get so many friends?" I crossed my arms, leaning back against my locker.

"Hmm, let me guess. Talking!?" Trish rolled her eyes. "Ally, you always wonder why you have no friends, but it's obviously because your too shy! I'm only your friend because we worked on that project together in kindergarten. You're lucky I didn't move away or something, or else you would be doomed."

I sighed. "I know, it's just I don't know what to say around people! I mean, I feel totally comfortable around you, but I freeze up around others! I totally hate that about myself!"

The bell rang, and people started rushing to class. "Alright, I gotta bounce. Mrs. Parker will have my head if I don't get to class on time!" Trish said, and she was on her way to history class.

I just made my way to home economics. Today we're going to start baking, and trust me I'm not excited about it.

Not baking it's self, home economics. Not the subject either, my classmates. Not all of them, just one of them. Guess who. Can't guess? Well, it's Kira. She just so happens to be in the Honeybee family, A.K.A. my family. Wondering about the weird last name?

Well of course, it's not my real last name. It's Dawson. It's my home economics last name. You see, Mrs. Laker splits us up into families at the beginning of the year. We work together during the year, and at the end of the year each class has this huge competition to see who learned the most during the year. Each person on the team that wins (or should I say family) gets a pass to Super Adventure Land (I think Mrs. Laker wants us to go together, but no one actually does.)

Anyways, there are 4 teams with 6 people on each. I can leave it up to you to imagine what the family names were like.

When I got to class, half of the class was full. I quickly took my seat next to Lila.

Lila groaned and took her phone out of her purse. In the corner of my eye, I saw the text (I think she was using this social networking site for phones called BuddyText because of the names I saw.)

**To: Kiraluvsuxoxo**

**From: LilaKiss **

**how did we end up wit dum ally in our group**

It didn't take long for Kira to reply.

**To: LilaKiss**

**From: Kiraluvsuxoxo**

**ikr lila wut a dork**

I saw Lila look over to me in the corner of her eye and smirk. I just looked away. I didn't want to see what she replied.

I saw Austin walk in, but due to my luck, he was in a different family. He took his seat at his family table, and started talking to Jason.

Kira walked in, phone in her hand. She looked over to Lila, a smirk on her face as well. I think it wasn't just about me now.

Kira plopped her purse down on the table (it was real leather, I think. Her father is Jimmy Star, who owns a major record company) and sat down in front of Lila. Emerson followed her, and sat down next to her. He totally flirts with Kira, and she pretends not to notice.

"Hey, Kira. Lemme ask you a question." Emerson fixed his hair, obviously trying to look cute. "Are you making the cookie dough? If you are, I have to make sure everyone else tries them first."

Kira giggled, and replied, "Shut up."

Apparently insulting counts as flirting. It's a new trend, I think.

The rest of my family, Dez and Carter, entered and sat down. The second bell rang, and about two seats were still empty, but Mrs. Laker started anyway.

"Okay, we'll start now! Welcome to fifth period home economics!" she smiled her signature toothy smile. She was in her 60's, I think, and she had that old lady smile. "Today, we will start baking! Oh, baking, it's just wonderful! We'll start off simple – cookies!"

Kira's smirk turned into a smile. She raised her hand. Mrs. Laker pointed to her. "Would you mind if Lila and I made our family's cookies?"

"Well, sorry, Kira, but the whole family must help."

"Oh, come on Miss L, we can just sew something." Dez chipped in.

"We learned sewing last week and – oh, fine. If it means that much to you, Kira and Lila can make the cookies, and you can choose to do whatever you want – THAT I TAUGHT YOU." Mrs. Laker added quickly. "So, the rest of the Honeybee family can choose something to do from my list."

Everyone raised their hands, waving them violently, but Mrs. Laker made hand gestures making them put them down. "They will be the only ones."

The class groaned. "Not fair!" someone blurted, but Mrs. Laker ignored them.

I just chose cleaning, because I like to clean when I'm nervous, and Kira and Lila are making me REALLY nervous.

For cleaning, Mrs. Laker gives me a pair of rubber gloves and disinfectant spray, and told me to clean up the dirty kitchen counter. I got to work, and so did everyone else. Including Kira and Lila.

Mrs. Laker gave everyone a recipe book, and said to follow the steps. She proceeded to go to her desk.

While I was working on a puddle of apple juice (or at least I hope it was) that was extremely sticky, I saw Kira opening the flour in the corner of my eye. Strangely, it seemed like it was pointing directly to me even though she was facing sideways. She was obviously pretending to struggle. Also, I saw Lila filling up a glass with water.

Suddenly, I heard a pop. It was the package of flour opening. And the flour went flying in my direction. Soon the entire front half of my body was covered in flour. I heard the laughing. And the fake gasps.

Lila stepped forward and said, "OMG! Maybe this will clean it up!" Lila took the class of water and jerked it forward in my direction. It didn't clean it up. It only made it worst.

* * *

Soon, I was in the bathroom, where I was sent to clean my face up. Instead, I was in the fourth stall crying my eyes out. I heard the door open. I stopped my sobbing immediately.

"Ally."

The voice was vaguely familiar, and too deep to be a girl. If it's not a teacher, I'll have to murder this pervert.

"Ally?"

That voice again. I opened the stall door, and peeked out to see..

Oh. My. Pickles. It was Austin.

"A-Austin? What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Laker gave me permission. No one else would bother to come see you." Austin sighed. "That was pretty mean what Kira did, and she obviously did it on purpose."

I stepped out of the stall. "I-I probably look a mess right now, s-s-sorry…" I was so nervous. Austin Moon actually came to see me!

"Nah. You look fine."

There was a really awkward silence.

"I broke up with Kira - well, she broke up with me – actually, we broke up with each other." Austin forced a small laugh. "It was stupid."

"W-what? What happened?"

"Well.."

_Class ended early just because of the little incident._

"_Kira, that was totally mean! I love you, babe, but why would you do that?" _

"_It's called payback. I totally made it look like an accident too." Kira smirked. "It was totally funny." She started to walk down the hallway, but I grabbed her wrist._

"_No, it wasn't." Austin twirled her around. "You tried to humiliate her on purpose, just because she spilled yogurt on you on ACCIDENT!" _

_Kira frowned. "It wasn't an accident."_

"_It was."_

"_No, it wasn't. Ugh, I can't believe you don't trust me, Austin. I can't have a relationship with trust issues." Kira flipped her hair. _

"_Are you breaking up with me? If you are, I'm totally fine with it, because I was going to break up with you!" Austin replied, with more emotion._

"_Ugh, I totally was breaking up with you!" she escaped Austin's grip. "Get away from me, you jerk. WE'RE OVER!"_

"_You can say that again!" _

"..and that's what happened."

I gasped. "Kira broke up with you?"

"We broke up with each other!"

"Who cares who broke up with who, Austin? This is really big!" I exclaimed. "When everyone finds out, the girls will be all over you! Get ready for weeks of 'Go out with me, Austin!'"

"That won't happen, trust me. I have a plan to get Kira back. We all know we didn't break up with each other for real, it's just one of those popular couples things. We go on and off, just like all of the other popular couples." Austin looked in the mirror and smiled as he pulled back his hair. "Besides, she won't be able to resist this."

"Okay, what's your plan?" I was talking as if I was popular and I had to know the scoop on everything. This was probably the most interesting thing to happen at Miami High the entire year, though.

"To make her jealous. I know just how to do it, too."

"Okay, I'm listening.." I leaned back against the bathroom wall, trying to ignore how dirty it was.

"With you. You're going to date me until Kira comes running back to me." Austin smiled. "I'll make you popular, so popular that everyone will want to be you. I'll take you to parties, take you to football games, and maybe even to the school dance if this drags on long enough. So, are you in? You have to be."

* * *

**I know, such an awkward place to leave the chapter, but I just love cliffhangers sometimes! It leaves me wanting more, and it leaves me even more anxious to read more and it makes the story much more enjoyable! I think you already know what's going to happen though, by the summary.**


	2. My Not So Real Relationship

**2: My Not So Real Relationship **

**xoxo**

I stood there frozen, as if someone had just shot me with a freeze ray and I was stuck in a block of ice. He was just standing there as if everything was normal and he had just asked me to copy notes, instead of asking me to be his GIRLFRIEND!

"Y-y-y-you want me to be your g-g-girlfriend?" I was shivering. No, not because I was cold. It was because I was freaking NERVOUS AND SCARED.

What if Austin was playing a prank on me? What if there were secret cameras in the bathroom and I was on that TV show "Secret Pranksters?"

Austin laughed. "No. You're going to pretend to be my girlfriend!" he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a card, and he showed it too me. "It's a gift card to that new hair salon. I was going to give it to Kira for her birthday in two weeks, but I think we could use this to start off your makeover. Once you're beautiful, Kira is bound to be jealous when she finds out we're going out. Well, pretending to go out. She won't know, of course. It would be stupid if she knew. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"Well, that explains it – and this is a great opportunity and all, but I never agreed to this!" I looked in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess, especially since I was almost late this morning and I didn't have time to fix it. My hair would look horrible even if I did fix it. "Well, maybe my hair could use a little touch up.."

"Great! It's actually part of a spa, so maybe we could fix up your skin too, and your feet, and your nails, and – ugh, rambling again. Anyways, after that, we can fix up your wardrobe and I think your makeover will be complete after that. We can go after school." Austin looked at his phone. "We still have five minutes left until sixth period, and we don't have to go back to class. So.."

I giggled. "Maybe we could start by leaving the _girl's _bathroom. Pervert," I replied, emphasizing the word girl. I punched him playfully. "That's what girlfriend's do, right? Punch the boyfriend – playfully."

"Yeah, Kira did that to me." We exited the bathroom. Luckily no one was around to see us. Austin turned to me. "So, meet me at the front of the school right after you get out of eighth period. Kay? I'll drive. I got a convertible for my birthday last month."

"Um, okay. See you later."

Austin waved and was on his way to whatever class. I had history, so on the way I passed Trish who was just leaving. "Did you leave class early? And what's with those clothes?"

I completely forgot! Mrs. Laker told me to go to the lost and found to get some new clothes. "Uh, I spilled some flour on me during home economics. I was on my way to the lost and found. I just cleaned up my face."

"Oh. Too bad!" she looked around. "Kira lost a dress a few weeks ago during gym class in the locker room. Kira might make a big deal about it, but I heard it was designer."

"Uh." Austin might be pleased to see I'm wearing that. "Well, I'll wear it." Who cares if Kira blows a fuse?

"Remember, she lost it a few weeks ago, so it might be at the bottom of the bin. You can thank me later." She smiled. "See you later! Oh, remember, you promised to go to the mall with me this afternoon!"

I jumped. I forgot all about that! Would I go with Trish or Austin? Argh.

"Trish, actually, something popped up, do you think we can go tomorrow afternoon?" I lied. "It's a family thing, sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just go with the Valerie and Vivi, they said they had nothing to do this afternoon anyway. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning? See you!" she made her way down the hall.

"Yeah!" I called. Then, I made my way to the office, found the designer dress, and changed. Luckily, the history teacher excused me for being late when the office explained what happened, and Kira wasn't in sixth period history so I didn't have to deal with her – until seventh period.

* * *

Apparently, Kira got sent to the office because Mrs. Laker didn't think it was an accident, even though of course it wasn't, so I didn't have to deal with her and the dress. Go Mrs. Laker!

At the end of the day I waited at the entrance. Austin was there after a few minutes. "Hey Ally, we can go now." We exited the school and I saw Austin's red convertible. It looked extremely cool. "Nice, huh? I see you starting."

"Y-yeah." I blushed. I got in the passenger's seat and of course, Austin got into the driver's seat.

Soon, we were at Mall of Miami. "Hey, why are we at the mall?"

He took out the gift card. "Graceful Bliss –" he paused after saying the name, "- is in this mall."

"Alright." I got out the car, and we started walking. "It's at the end of the mall, so we might be walking for a while."

"Um, okay, fine with me."

When we got to the end of the mall, we entered Graceful Bliss and a lady standing behind the counter jolted up. "Welcome to Graceful Bliss. Do you have an appointment or a gift card?" she smiled.

"Gift card," Austin replied. "For $100. Will that be enough for a manicure, a pedicure, a hairstyling, and a skin treatment?"

"For you?" the girl raised an eyebrow, looking honestly confused. She wasn't joking.

"Uh, no, for her." He pointed to me, and I smiled and waved.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ally."

"OOH, okay. You can start with getting your hair done. The salon is just down the hall, you'll know where it is when you walk down the hall."

We walked down the hall, and saw a door with "SALON" printed on a sign. We entered, and saw a girl sitting in a salon chair.

"Oh, hello! My name is Kiki, and I'll be your stylist today! What would you like?" she handed me a menu with lots of choices and hairstyles.

"Uh…"

"She wants dipped highlights, blonde, er, curls, and fix those split ends! Oh, and enhance the color of her hair. It looks so dull!"

I stared at him.

"What? I picked up a couple of things when I was with Kira." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and Kiki lead me to a chair in front of a sink. "Lean your head back."

* * *

"So, how do I look Austin?" I asked after the long afternoon at the spa.

Austin's mouth hung open. "Uh.."

I turned and saw that there was a mirror. Oh. My. Gosh.

My hair was just like Austin had wanted it to look like. It was beautiful. My skin was no different. All my acne was gone, and my nails looked gorgeous. They even did my makeup.

"You look better than Kira!" Austin exclaimed. "No, that's an understatement. You look better than Jennifer Lopez! She's pretty hot, too."

"Yeah, right." I twirled my hair and smiled. Maybe even the Jennifer Lopez thing was an understatement. I did look pretty nice.

Austin gave them the gift card, they scanned it, and they gave it back even though there was no money left on it. We thanked them and exited Graceful Bliss.

Austin looked at his phone. "It's six o'clock. You still have time to fix up your wardrobe. I'll take you to the shops Kira shops at. You'll look even better when we finish." He looked around. "Hmm, Miami Sun seems to be closest. It has all the cool summer fashions, but it's warm all year down here in Miami so why would it matter? Let's go."

"Alright, sounds co-"

"ALLY?!" I heard my name, and saw Trish with Valerie and Vivian (or Vivi, apparently.) "I thought you had something to do – why do you look like a supermodel?"

"Trish, I can explain-"

"Is this Ally? I thought you said she was a dork!" Valerie examined me, and so did Vivian.

"What? You told them I was a dork, Trish?"

Trish frowned. "I only said what was true. Now I have two questions. The supermodel thing, and why are you here with AUSTIN MOON?!"

Vivian's eyes glowed when she realized Austin. "I didn't see you there Austin. You look totally hot."

"Thanks?" Austin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Trish, Ally is here with me because…we're going out."

"Ugh, Austin, what a horrible excuse! And Ally, I hate you!" she grabbed Valerie and Vivian's wrists. "Let's go." She dragged them inside a frozen yogurt shop.

I sighed. "Austin, let's just go to Miami Sun."

"Don't worry, you'll get much more friends when I make you popular."

We walked to Miami Sun, and entered. The store's floors were wooden, and the store itself had a beach house feel. I looked around, and suddenly feel in love with a sleeveless turquoise dress with a pocket on the right side of the bust with a zipper going straight down the back.

"It's not exactly my style, but I love turquoise!" I said, pointing to the dress.

Austin and I walked over to the dress and I checked the price tag. "$50? Eh, I'll find something else."

"Don't worry, I have about $500." he replied, digging for his wallet in his back pocket. "I'm loaded, you can get anything you want."

By the time we got to Austin's convertible, we had twenty bags with fifteen different brand names. Austin threw them all in the truck, and I gave him directions to my house. I thanked him, got all the bags, and he helped me carry some of them inside.

"Thanks again, Austin."

"No prob. By the way, wear that outfit you got from Blue Sky tomorrow, okay? It'll make a very good first impression outfit." he winked.

"Isn't that the outfit with the tight jeans?" I frowned, but then giggled. "Fine, whatever you say, I'll listen."

"Would you lick my feet if I told you to?" Austin pretended to look grossed out.

"Be quiet." I punched him playfully.

Austin laughed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. Be there around 7:30, if you come around that time the school will let us hang out in the court yard until eight o'clock, okay?"

"Okay, fine. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

Tomorrow morning, I woke up at six, took my shower, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, all that good stuff. I threw on the short skirt outfit.

It included a teal and white sort of tight striped tank top, white tight jeans, and brown sandals with a denim jacket.

When I got to school at 7:29, I found Austin and waved. He saw me and ran over to me. "Looking good, Ally."

"Thanks, I think I look pretty good too." I giggled.

"Anyways, I have a plan to give you your new popular reputation." Austin smirked.

"Why are you smirking?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what Austin has planned for Ally…**


End file.
